


Throw the bait, catch the shark, bleed the water red

by Xarbot98



Category: Borderlands
Genre: AUish, Gen, i dont know how to tag effectively im sorry, idk - Freeform, just axton headcanon, slightly darker axton i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xarbot98/pseuds/Xarbot98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Pandora you need to be a predator to survive. </p><p>Pretty much just some Axton headcanon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throw the bait, catch the shark, bleed the water red

It’s a quiet night. Not peaceful, not ever peaceful. If Pandora was peaceful, Axton would never had ended up here. The thirst for blood and thrill of wiping entire bandit camps in a hail of bullets and pain too encompassing to allow him anywhere boring.  
He’s positive that without this need for destruction he would’ve died long ago- if not for the pale glow in the sky as an encampment burns to the ground, the feeling of absolute power, of control, what is there to live for? Axton finds himself needing Pandora; its bloodthirst and demand for sacrifice. There’s no-one on this shithole that marauds as a planet that isn’t undamaged in some way. No upstanding citizens, no-one pure. No-one who’d be missed. A place he thrives, able to mix with the crowd but knowing he’s so much better, so much tougher. It’s a feeling he wouldn’t exchange for anything.  
Even Sarah.  
After wandering the Pandoran wasteland, taking odd jobs to survive he ended up in Lynchwood. Why he’s able to sometimes just…sit. Sit and admire the Pandoran night sky. It’s not as broken as he would’ve expected. Nothing of the ravaged planet is reflected in its skies. He finds a friend in Nisha. He’s able to see the same longing for excitement in her eyes. They have fun inventing the most absurd rules that have to be obeyed in her little town of bandits. It’s fun, and it sates him at least for a while, but he’s never been one to stay. The itch under his skin a reminder of the vast landscape he’s yet to discover- thrills he’s yet to seek. She understands. There’s a smirk and an understanding in her eyes when he tells her. They don’t bother with goodbye, both knowing he’ll be back, the promise of danger in her stance is something he can’t bring himself to stay away from. 

He first meets Jack after he’s left just stains where people used to be. It’s been a while since he’d last seen Nisha, and when he recognises a fellow predator in the man opposite him he relaxes slightly, surprising the other man.  
“I’m not usually greeted so well when arriving unannounced, kiddo.” His posture is casual and voice relaxed. Axton snorts a laugh. ‘Well’ being synonymous with ‘not being shot at immediately’.  
“Well, haven’t met anything I haven’t been able to kill yet.”  
A perfectly shaped eyebrow raises, perfect white teeth grin “really, Pumpkin? A special… friend of mine tells me a certain Sheriff of Lynchwood is still alive.”  
Axton rolls his eyes and smirks, projecting arrogant asshole hoping to get under the stranger’s skin. “I didn’t say I have killed everything, just that I haven’t met anything I can’t, pumpkin.”  
Instead of the anger he was anticipating the man cackles. “Heh. No wonder she likes you.”  
With the roots of irritation beginning to take hold Axton replies, “so, is there anything I can help you with darlin’, or is this just meant to be intimidating?” His voice flippant in an attempt bring out the same annoyance the man managed to create in him.  
His eyes narrow behind the mask and Axton instantly knows this isn’t a man people usually scorn. Well, if they do they don’t live long enough to get that warm triumphant feeling Axton’s enjoying. “Actually, kiddo I had a job offer for you. Kinda. It was a trial for a job offer. Shame it couldn’t work out. “ As he turns to leave Axton snorts out more laughter.  
“Why bother coming at all then? Unless you’re just bullshitting. Who are you, anyway?”  
Now it’s the masked man’s turn to let out a laugh. It’s short and involuntary and most likely a shock response.  
“You’re kidding.”  
“No. I haven’t been on Pandora all that long, and the time I’ve been here I’ve been busy keeping myself entertained. “  
His eyes narrow again, and Axton feels the mood shift. Gone is the amused condescension and in its place there’s a predatory concentration.  
“Now that you mention it, cupcake, you have.. Hmm. “ He sounds thoughtful, and a hand rubs his chin. “The name’s Jack, kiddo. I own Hyperion.”  
Well. That explained a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> So at the moment this is just a one shot but I love the idea of hyperion! Axton. It makes so much sense to me that Axton would've ended up working for Jack if they'd met in person earlier. Anyway any and all feedback is appreciated. Hit me up on my tumblr apathycureseverything if you want.


End file.
